


Come Kiss Me by the Delta

by Mereeeee



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee
Summary: 可爱又明朗的十九岁
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 2





	Come Kiss Me by the Delta

自行车后座实在不适合坐人，金东贤被硌得屁股疼，就使坏去掐前面林煐岷的腰。林煐岷只是笑，笑得车跟着一起颤，摇摇摆摆走成大写S。车快倒了，金东贤打林煐岷后背，又伸腿去刹车，好不容易撑住了，就恶狠狠地咬林煐岷的后颈。  
“哎——你是狗吗金东贤？”  
“是老虎噢——”  
话毕又要打他哥一巴掌。  
“是是是，98年生小老虎，跟你哥说话从来不用敬语。”  
“跟傻瓜说话不用说敬语。”  
林煐岷佯怒瞪他一眼，踢开了脚撑把弟弟赶下车，边说着“你太大只了自行车后座只适合女生”边收拾好自己，推着车走到了金东贤前面。金东贤追上去，扯林煐岷手臂再拽到自己怀里，抱着说：“你就喜欢小女孩。”  
林煐岷一直笑，金东贤想把那嘴角拽下来，还没等他问到底有什么好笑的，林煐岷就说：“哪有，你是小女孩吗？”  
“呀林煐岷！”金东贤把他哥手臂甩下去，又牵起来打他柔软的手心。怎么老这样，他心里想，这哥真讨厌，明明就比自己大三岁说话做派都讨厌。  
“疼啊，嘶——东贤手劲好大。”  
金东贤闻言更用力打下去，“啪”一声很清脆，再跟着林煐岷的吸气声。他说，好疼啊真的好疼要东东亲一口才能好。乖小孩金东贤很听话，他笑一声，凑近了亲在林煐岷脸颊，就听林煐岷又说不是啦叫你亲手啦。  
气得金东贤一路上没理哥哥，倒是话少的林煐岷笑了一路，跟他说同学的八卦，快到家了才把金东贤逗笑，弟弟笑了一声又迅速收拾好表情，对林煐岷靠近的脸别开视线，翻了个朝天的大白眼。

送金东贤回家是林煐岷的任务，他看着金东贤走进小区，正要上车走人，金东贤就回头大声喊：“哥来我的毕业典礼！记得带花！”  
他迎着晚风，钥匙在扬起的手里晃，叮铃响。宽大的毛衣袖子随着举起的手臂往下滑，少年人手臂在夕阳里白得刺眼，林煐岷盯着那处看，手掌蜷成传声筒：“好——带你最喜欢的花！”  
他跨上车，看着金东贤倒着走，又喊：“看路啊！好好走路！”金东贤笑着，把手背到身后，看着他说不要噢，我要看着哥。  
“快点回家啦。”林煐岷嘱咐。  
金东贤站定了，又挥手：“那拜拜！”没等林煐岷回应，就转身跑进了拐角，风吹起地上一片落叶，跟着他小跑。  
拜拜，林煐岷小声说。  
回酒店的路上路过了花店，但他没进去看，慢悠悠地骑回酒店，锁好了车。车是金东贤的，车身上缠满了浮夸的贴纸，像他那把吉他一样。  
回到房间的第一件事就是脱了外套把自己砸在床上，摸出手机跟金东贤说回到酒店了。只是久久没得到回复，他倒是先趴在床上睡过去了。断断续续地梦见金东贤穿着那套酒红色的制服，拽着自己的手撒娇。梦里的自己给金东贤送了一束玫瑰，不符合规矩但是金东贤很开心，就是他的父母老是用奇怪的眼神看着自己。  
对了，还梦见金东贤的自行车被偷了。  
手机就在耳边震动，林煐岷先被自行车吓醒，迷迷糊糊被手机震跑了，清醒过来看见屏幕上的“东东”，就直起身接了电话，声音低低地叫：“东东啊……”  
金东贤的轻笑顺着无线电窜进他耳朵，他听见金东贤问：“刚睡醒？”  
“啊……梦见你自行车被偷了。”  
那边停滞了一下，又笑得更大声，说林煐岷你赶紧给我下楼确认一下。林煐岷跟着笑，乖乖下了楼，电梯里信号不好，他们却都没挂断，电流声乱乱的，到了一层像透过气一样终于停止瞎叫。林煐岷说我到一楼了，现在出门侦查敌情。  
金东贤陪他演：“好的煐岷同志，东贤为你保驾护航。”  
林煐岷出门，听着金东贤的呼吸声，自行车好好地锁在露天停车场，他却存心说：“怎么办，真的不见了。”  
金东贤一顿，威胁他：“林煐岷你死定了。”  
“哈哈没有啦，”林煐岷笑，“骗到你了吧。”  
“骗到了，你说什么我都信。”金东贤慢慢说，倒是林煐岷一听就知道自己的小骗局没成功。谢谢弟弟的配合，他感谢着，走近自行车，摸着车架上那些斑斓的贴纸，问金东贤：“你车上这些玩意跟你吉他上的是不是一套的？”  
于是他就靠在车椅上听金东贤讲了个故事。金东贤说吉他和车是一起买的，那些贴纸是标记“这是金东贤的”，为了跟金泰贤的区别开。他还说金泰贤到现在还不会骑自行车，也不会弹吉他，所以其实没有什么区分的必要，只是从小都分不开，到了青春期就格外想分开。  
隐隐听到背景里有金泰贤的声音，问弟弟跟谁煲电话粥，草莓都不吃。  
林煐岷没有当面见过金泰贤，只见过照片，就跟金东贤感叹这是双胞胎吗，根本一点也不像。他想着毕业典礼上总能见到了，就跟金东贤说帮他跟泰贤问个好。  
金东贤回应：“是煐岷哥啦，他说跟你问好。”  
林煐岷没来由地有点慌张，他听见金泰贤的声音传过听筒，说煐岷哥毕业典礼见。跟金东贤完全不同的声音。他突然口吃了，连声应好。  
“我去吃草莓了，哥也买一些吧，大田的草莓很好吃的。”金东贤说，“我挂啦。”  
林煐岷应一声，就听到两声忙音。大田的草莓他还没吃过，初春晚上仍旧寒凉，但他还是溜达着去了最近的超市。

超市门口摆了很多毕业花束，他却想起那个梦。满天星、满天星、满天星，他心里数着，为什么就没有韩国人毕业季送玫瑰花呢？  
他想起自己的毕业典礼，在草莓中间徘徊的时候做了一个小决定。

一束满天星捧着一朵玫瑰，林煐岷的花束就这么给出去了。在金泰贤还在应对老师和朋友的时候，金东贤把林煐岷拉到了学校角落。他们面对着操场，背后是校外的车水马龙，不少人在操场上留影，他们就牵着手，在树影下看白云。金东贤把所有收到的花和礼物全都丢给了双胞胎哥哥和父母，唯一捧着的只有林煐岷给他的花。  
他戳着那唯一的一点红色，花瓣脱水卷起来，他又拈着展平，反反复复玩得很开心。  
林煐岷突然开口：“我们东东考完试想去哪玩？”  
金东贤侧头看林煐岷，扁着嘴想了半天，说要不要去釜山。林煐岷问他，是想看海吗，他摇头，“海都看腻了，每年夏天都要去看海。”  
“那不是一样吗，海看腻了釜山还没有看腻？”林煐岷笑着戳金东贤的脸，手指被抓住了，他就蜷起来在人掌心里挠痒痒。  
金东贤说釜山怎么可能看腻呢，他恨不得把林煐岷走过的路全都重复一遍，连哥哥抚摸过的路边野花也要亲吻过才算数。  
林煐岷说，亲花算什么，不如来亲亲我。

他们最后决定去看密西西比河的三角洲，原因无他，只是金东贤想起了卷子里的一道地理压轴题。金泰贤原本说要带着女友跟他们一起去，结果被金东贤骂人的眼神劝退了。他委屈得找煐岷哥诉苦，又被哥哥笑着婉拒，只好回到女友的温柔乡，女友涂着指甲油，笑骂他不知好歹，人要去过二人世界，你凭什么插足。  
金泰贤恍然大悟。

美国是个好地方，即使东亚面孔引人瞩目，但他们仍能牵着手走在没人认识的街道上。他们荒天胡地地吃垃圾快餐和家庭餐厅里的便宜牛排，异国的气息让金东贤整个人鲜活过来，他们租了车，从城市开到森林，南下直到河口。所幸公路上没有多少车，能让刚拿到驾照的林煐岷顺着密西西比河练手。  
金东贤拿着林煐岷的相机，沿路拍森林与河畔，兴起了就要拽着林煐岷的手叫他停车。其实沿路景色全都一个样，二月份的南方潮湿又粘稠，农场绿地空旷，偶尔看见农场主开着拖拉机金东贤也要下车问候两句。  
在汽车旅馆他们同睡一张床，林煐岷问金东贤什么时候成年，金东贤说现在做了又不会有警察冲进来把你抓走，反正就那几个月，虚岁万岁。  
然而林煐岷还是拍拍弟弟的胳膊，临睡前照例把人嘴唇亲肿了，盖被纯睡觉。  
休息站也能碰到多事的员工，总要问是兄弟还是情人，这个问题的答案总是随着两人的心情来，说是兄弟也有可能在分享同一个甜筒后当着陌生人的面互啃起来。他乡总能放大人的勇气，牵手不够就要来亲吻，在美洲陌生的空气里两个人恨不得时刻把情侣头衔写在脸上。  
幸好金泰贤没来，林煐岷这么跟金东贤说，金东贤说他要真的跟着来就告诉他算了，反正他迟早都要发现自己的弟弟会跟釜山的哥哥跑走。金东贤的大学志愿全跟着林煐岷跑，出来的成绩皆大欢喜，从此金泰贤就要看着身边的一对校园情侣招摇过市。  
旅程第二天金东贤坐到后座，拿着吉他做林煐岷的点唱机。路过又一个农场时林煐岷说要停车休息，金东贤跟着他下车后就一屁股坐到车盖上，拨着吉他唱昨天在餐馆听到的八十年代美国情歌。林煐岷啃三明治，又看着他笑，圆圆的眼睛变成月牙，飘出来的歌声带笑。  
他说他想念八十年代，金东贤嘲笑他又没有经历过，非要说这些不着边际的话。林煐岷只说，八十年代会有很多次公路旅行，有摇滚蓝调，有反叛和大吼大叫，有穿越中部草原和大峡谷的声音。  
“那又怎样，”金东贤乱弹琴，“二十一世纪有我和你。”

他们有三角洲。  
河水湍急，港口水声不断，他们倚在车身上，林煐岷举着相机，金东贤就看着他。时值落日，世界变成橙色，有游船荡起水波，金东贤看码头延伸到远处，桅杆杵在尽头快要划破太阳。  
林煐岷把镜头对准了金东贤，他说东贤唱首歌吧。  
金东贤唱童谣，混着水声打节奏，要往太阳那边跑。  
而林煐岷只是笑，又跟着金东贤反反复复地哼，笑到最后两个人都跑调了，声音揉在一起缠绵。金东贤问，继续走吗，继续往南走，越过边境线去墨西哥。林煐岷说你忘了吗，美国要建长城啦。  
他们又笑出来。  
结果还是来看了海，看了往外延绵数里的鸟足三角洲，在日落的黑暗里找到布鲁斯小酒馆，凭着林煐岷的护照蒙混过关，未成年人第一次尝到了酒，就闹哄哄地要上台弹吉他。借着酒劲他把林煐岷拉上小舞台，乐器的主人们则欣然接受异国面孔的请求。弹什么呢，林煐岷问金东贤，金东贤说弹八十年代。  
疯狂是一时，金东贤越过立式钢琴和林煐岷接吻时客人们用酒杯敲桌，醉意被舌头递向大脑，恍惚能听到不远处的河水冲击海岸。唇舌分开时林煐岷起身凑近话筒，说请大家祝福我们。遂放肆终于达到最高点，金东贤的视线黏在林煐岷脸侧，眯着眼看爱人。  
他们合奏情歌，弹蓝调也不够，歌手握着话筒像唱祝词。  
老板说为我们乐手免单。  
于是他们畅饮，和老板聊韩国泡菜和烧酒，又吃到老板娘亲手做的玉米粽，互相分享爱情故事，险些把未成年说漏嘴。

万幸订好的民宿在不远处，两人歪歪扭扭地踏在石砖街上，金东贤抱着林煐岷接吻，走几步就要啄一口，野猫也没他们缠绵，只是发情期的叫声带旖旎。他们黏黏糊糊，好几次都要倒在地上，站稳了又看着对方傻笑。林煐岷说金东贤你嘴唇真软。金东贤拖着声音回敬，所以你老是亲不够是吗。  
是，他们又抱在一起。  
二月的密西西比河到了汛期，亚热带的初春跟着潮。明日天亮他们启程，但北半球昼短夜长，所幸再狂欢。  
金东贤的那道压轴题有了答案。

后来他们回程还车，继续坐火车北上，玩够了西海岸，带着空空的钱包回到韩国。飞机上林煐岷问金东贤，为了陪你玩哥哥破产了怎么办。  
金东贤笑嘻嘻说，那不是把我赔给你了嘛。

End.


End file.
